What do you want?
by LMGluvsu
Summary: What happeneds when Jesse really leaves Suze and moves away? Well I'll tell you, Suze gets... evil! And she would do ANYthing to get attention. This is the new and improved version! There are always twists and turns. CHAPTER 16 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

_And this time know one interrupted us_

I was so anxious, excited a whole bunch of emotions inside of me. It felt so good being so close to Jesse. Warmth … so much warmth. A universe of warmth. I wanted this moment to last forever and a day. Too bad it only lasted for 40 seconds. Yes I was counting!

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I just couldn't let Jesse see me like this so I tried to stuff them back in. As he pulled away, I looked deep into his big dark brown eyes. Oh god he is so hott! He looked at me in a caring, and heartbreak attitude. When he did that, I knew he was really going to leave me.

"So goodbye Susannah" he said a little to smooth.

"Jesse I l… I started to say but I ended up saying "hope I'll see you again" I'm such a lame-o. Why can't I just say three simple words! I. LOVE. YOU.

"You will soon _querida_, I'll be close by if you need me" he replied with a grin. He better wipe that stupid sexy grin off his face before I punch him then make out with him.

"Okay Jesse" I said just giving up. Oh did I hear him call me querida again? Oh, excellent! He must really love and adore me then! So of course, I had to try my Suze Simon luck. "Jesse don't…"

Just as I said that he dematerialized.

Now what am I going to do?

Great Simon, just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters that you recognize, so don't sue me. I'm poor.

**A/N: **My friend kinda helped me with the start of this chapter, I hope you like it. And thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter, it really meant a lot. So I'll try to update soon and make my stories longer.

Chapter 2 

I can't believe he did that! Can't he see that I love him and that he is the only man for me?

Now I know the waterworks will start soon! As in right now! I don't know why but suddenly I couldn't feel my lips. I couldn't stand here. I ran, ran out of the graveyard. Tears coming down my red cheeks, wind in my out of control hair. Everything felt so wrong!

Why me?

Why did I have to be a mediator, although Paul says I'm really a shifter?

Why did I have to fall head over heels in love with a ghost?

Why? Why? Why?

I thought, as I headed out of the courtyard.

As I exited the courtyard, I saw him. The person I really did not want to see at this time. Oh not Jesse though, I wish he was here, so I can give him a piece of my mind and I can…

"Hey Suze! Where's up?" he said conversationally as he strolled up and touched my bare arm. He had his other hand in the right pocket of his chinos. My hairs on my arms stood up and not because of the afternoon breeze, either.

"Paul, why don't you go jump in a lake? I said though clenched teeth. I really did not have time for him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you… crying?" He asked with a hint of concern in his eyes. Realize I said hint not like he really really cared.

I wanted to hurt him right then and there. To take all my frustration out on him. I wish he would just go away and leave my feelings and me alone.

"You know Suze, you can have a real man instead of half a man" he said while showing those pearly whites of his, and also brushing a single tear from my cheeks.

"You know Paul, I think your finally right about something." I said giving into those incredible perfect teeth his parents probably paid a great deal of money for. What? Suze Simon giving in to the Spawn of Satan? I really don't know where that statement came from. Maybe I'm on some stuff, maybe I was sniffing glue this morning. "I think you're finally right about something Paul. I should date other men my family can _actually_ see and hear."

Yes I am defiantly on crack and I'm probably sniffing glue.

"Wait! Are you serious Suze?" He asked while looking at me like I had grown three heads. He actually looked confused and surprised.

"Yes stupid." I playfully pinched his cheeks.

"Um ok, why don't we ditch this place and head over to the food court in the mall?" he asked while being suspicious of what had gotten into me but finally given in. I have to admit he did look hott even when he had doubts! Maybe even hotter than that ghost I used to like.

"I don't know… I'm not to fond of the mall. But, for you… I'll make an exception." When I said that, Paul was more than happy to escort me to his car. It looked like he just washed his silver BMW convertible because it was shining off the clear blue shy.

When we were in his car, I put on my seatbelt and turned on the radio. The station he had on was heavy metal. I'm not a big fan of heavy metal so I turned to a different station to see what else was on, and one of my favorite songs "Dip it low" was on. And Paul being the horny and hott guy he was winked at me. That just turned me on, so I grinned and turned to the window.

I think this was the start… of a beautiful relationship.

**A/N:** I hoped you like this chapter more. Please review and tell me what you think.

LenaMarie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own none of the characters you recognize (I wish I do) except for Regina and Lindsey.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews I'm really trying I'll also try to update often, and I'll still write when school starts.

**Chapter 3**

Jesse's POV I hope I did not hurt my querida, she seemed very upset when we said our goodbyes. She must know this is for the better. I love my Susannah more than life itself I would do anything for her. But she must know and understand that she should be with someone who is very much alive. 

Someone who her parents can see and hear.

Someone she can marry and have children with.

Someone she can grow old with.

Someone who is not me.

_Suze's POV_

I can't believe I'm on a date Paul Slater! No, not because I once hated him. Because he is so hott and sweet. You know he can be nice when he wants too, YOU should try dating your enemy (if they are the opposite sex and if they are hot!). We had just finish lunch when Paul suggested we go to his house.

"Whatever, its better than going to my house then hearing Doc talk about stupid science crap and technology." I said while giving him one of my best smiles.

"Doc? Who's that? One of your stepbrothers?" he said while laughing and getting up to leave.

I stood up and laughed with him saying " Yeah, he's twelve years old and he has the mind of a 42 year old. For someone so smart he is so dumb." I never knew how much fun I could have with Paul! 

We were walking hand in hand out in the parking lot towards the silver BMW he owned. When this girl bumped into me.

"What the hell?" She screamed. "Would you watch where you're going, loser."

"Excuse me, you were all up in my walkway"! I screamed back at her. How dare she walk up to me and freaked like I killed her mother! She does not know who she was talking to.

This girl was very pretty. She looked like she had boys chasing her everywhere. She had long blond hair that went down her back with baby blue eyes to match. She was wearing a Baby Phat white and blue tee shirt that matched her eyes and a Baby Phat mini skirt to match. She also had someone at her side. Maybe her bestfriend, which I notice, was also very pretty. They both reminded of Kelly and Debbie from school, but these two girls had an attitude problem.

"Oh maybe you should… Whoa! Who is this hotty?" The whore said. Well… not to me but to Paul. Paul's eyes went wide and he grinned. What! How could he drop me for this slut? So I slugged him in the ribs and he wiped that stupid grin off his face.

"Oh my gosh!" The sidekick said. "I just adore your earrings! They are so hot! They totally match your outfit, which is also, hott!" she said very loud and excitedly. Like she never seen earrings before. I just continued staring at the first girl who pushed me.  
The first girl finally tore her gaze from Paul to me. Her whole expression turned from evil to 'happy go lucky'.

"Your right, Lindsey. They are so cool! Where do you get your clothes?" the slut who pushed me and tried to steal my man asked.

At first I thought she was being sarcastic, but she looked innocent enough. She seemed very interested in where I got my clothing.

"Um, well I just walk around and when I see something I like, I get it. I rarely go to the mall." I added. They were really surprise at the last thing I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsey said. You can totally tell that was her favorite expression. "Me and Regina, like practically live in the mall." She said.

"You so have to shop with us. What is your name anyway?" Regina asked.

"Oh my name is Suze and this is my…" Really I did not know what Paul was to me. But luckily he jumped in and said I was his girlfriend. Wow that was fast, one date and he was my boyfriend. Regina was shocked but she quickly got over it.

"Well whatever, Suze do you want to join us for a little clothes shopping? Our treat?" She said getting excited and stuff.

"Yeah just us three girls no boys aloud." Lindsey said pointing to Paul.

Well, I _did_ need to hang out with some cool girls for a change. And Paul won't mind. I can always hang out with him and it was there treat. So what can I say? They were paying!

"Well ok it would be fun! Paul you don't mind, right?" I said getting all excited.

"No I don't, I guess I'll call you later then" he said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever, let's go loser girl" Regina pulled me back towards the mall. "Say goodbye to lover boy Suze."

I said bye to Paul and we left him in the parking lot.

I think this is the start of another beautiful friendship.

**A/N: **I hope you like it! I like it!

LenaMarie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Mediator series, so don't sue. I own Regina and Lindsey.

**A/N:** I also want to thank everyone who reviewed me and gave me great ideas, which I would try to fit in the story.

Chapter 4

I never knew two sluts could be so much fun! You should hear them; Lindsey is dating three guys at a time, Regina four at a time! Regina can hardly remember their names!

Not only are they cool, they have a great sense of style. I'm glad I ditched Cee Cee at the Mission because I would have never met my new best friends! I know, I know I just met them 4 hours ago, but we have so much in common.

Regina bought me three new outfits. Including two mini skirts that show a lot of skin. What I learned, was my new best friends both go to RLS and Lindsey used to date Josh, (**A/N: **one of the RLS Angels) before the accident. (Oh please, that was no accident.) I also found out Regina knows and lives near Kelly Prescott. They were best friends a long time ago but now Regina thinks she's just a bicth. That is so true.

Regina is rich! She told me she has more money than Kelly does. Lindsey is just has rich as Regina. Lindsey has auburn hair with blond highlights, which is hot! Lindsey suggested I get blond highlights, she said I would look: 'So totally damn hot!' That was exactly how she said it, thrilled and excited.

We went to Regina's house so they can do my hair. If they weren't my best friends I would had never let them play in my hair.

We drove in her silver Ferrari with the top down. When we were in her driveway I seen three other expensive cars which probably belong to her parents. It must be great having a mom for a lawyer and a dad for a doctor.

Regina's mother is so cool, unlike my mother! She lets her do whatever she wants. And she is young and hott she barely looks 25. Regina says her mom is only 32. And you know what? Regina calls her mother by her first name. That is so cool! Her mother is dumb like Dopey. I don't know how she became a lawyer being so dumb, (maybe she uses her 'feminine wiles' to persuasive the judge?) but that explains why she had Regina when she was 16.

Well I think my new hair looks cool. Lindsey straitened my hair and added the blond highlights to my brown hair. Now I kinda look like Jennifer Anison.

Oh stop laughing.

I guess I need to get home because its 7:00p.m and I am so late for dinner I didn't even call them. But I don't care I'm having fun talking about Brad Pitt and Denzel Washington.

I finally made it home at 7:45 and we said bye to each other.  
They said they would call me later. I hope so because I really need someone to talk too, I am totally bored without them.

As soon as I walked in the door my mom got on me because I was just 1 hour late for dinner.

"Susie where were you? We were about to call the cops because I don't have your little friend, Cee Cee's phone number." She said doing her best mother impression.

"Evelyn, chill, calm down, I was just out with the girls. And that albino chick is not my friend." (**A/N: **I don'tknow Suze's mom name so I named her.) I said giving her a bored expression and filling her in because I really was bored talking to her already.

"Excuse me young lady! My name is mom to you, did you and Cee Cee have a fight and what did you do to your hair?"

She really needs a chill pill.

"Suze why don't you go to your bedroom and we will discuss this tomorrow." Andy said trying to be the middleman.

I just yawned "Whatever, people." And I went upstairs without even looking at them or saying goodnight. They get on my nerves, mom being her stupid self and Andy trying to be my father.

I was glad I didn't have to deal with Jesse. He can burn in Hell for all I care. So I just went in the shower and took a long hot bath, put on my Pj's and headed to bed. As soon as I put my head on the pillow the phone rang. Damn people why don't they let me sleep?

I answered it on the third ring. "What?" I know very rude.

"Well excuse me, where were you? You just left me by myself at the stand." She said talking all fast like I do sometimes.

"Calm down, Cee! Do you mind if I get some sleep, loser?"

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to know where my friend was this afternoon." She said getting all pissed with me.

"Whatever, you can take your stand and shove it. Ciao!" And hung up without hearing what she had to say.

Finally some peace and quiet.

_Ring, ring!_

What the hell!

"What the hell Cee Cee leave me alone!" I said answering the phone getting really pissed at her. I hate reporters they never know when to stop!

"Whoa Suze, did you and Cee Cee have a fight." Great it was Paul. I rather talk to Paul then Cee Cee.

"I guess, she just gets on my nerves" I said being very honest.

"Well you hang out with her, did you have a fun time with the Barbie twins?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah they were fun and they do have names you know. I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out today at your house. I knew we would had a lot of fun."

"It's fine with me. We can always have fun at my house, in my bedroom, on my bed." He suggested. I know he was smiling those perfect whites at this moment.

"Yeah I guess we would have fun 'Mr. Sex god'." I said playing along. "I'm really tired so I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, see you."

"Ciao!" I hung up and went right to sleep. I only had good dreams about Paul. No bad dreams.

I got up twenty minutes earlier then usually. I showered, brushed my teeth, got dress and did my hair perfect. I decided to wear one of my mini skirts, which was pink champagne, and a V-neck tee to match, and a dark pair of shades. I really did you look hot today.

I ate breakfast avoiding Andy or my mom. Brad was very surprised I was early. He even commented on my hair along with David.

When we arrived at school I got a lot of head turns. Paul was waiting for me outside of school. When he looked at me his eyebrow went way up.

"Whoa, Suze you look hott!" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I look hott, Regina and Lindsey can do great work." I said smiling.

Oh great look who's coming, no its not Cee Cee, it was

Sister Ernestine coming to say my wardrobe was inappropriate, so she sent me to Father Dom. Like I care.

On the way to Father D's office I saw Adam and Cee Cee.

"Hey Suze looking good, I love the whole 'I know I look good' look." Adam said admiring my outfit and hair.

"Whatever, losers" I said giving them a very bored look.

I went to Father Dom's office and sat in my usual chair without looking at him, picking at my nails.

"Susannah, what are you wearing you know the dress code." The old man said.

"Yeah, I know what the dress code is. It doesn't mean I have to follow it. I'm a leader not a follower." I said without looking at him.

"Susannah, is their something wrong?" he said sounding concerned.

I finally looked up so I can tell him off, when I seen something out of the corner of my eyes.

I turned my head to the right. And you know who I seen, that stupid crackhead. I gave him my best-bored and annoying look. "What do you want, cowboy. Can't you see were having an A and B conversation, so C your self out." I said getting really furious at him.

"Susannah, is that you?" Jesse said looking shocked. He probably didn't recognize me from under the shades.

"Well I'm not no Easter Bunny." I said taking off the sunglasses and getting pissed.

"_Querida,_ what have you done to your hair?"

Oh how dare he call me that? I would so punch him in the face if Father Dom weren't here.

"Oh you can take your querida and shove it. And what's wrong with my hair, I think I look hot because I'm 'up to date' unlike some ghost I know." I said rolling my eyes and getting up to leave. Jesse really looked pissed and hurt. That's good for him!

"Susannah" Father Dom started to say. "I would not approve of such language in the house of the lord," he said getting all religious on me.

"Whatever, then I'll leave." I said flipping my hair. "Oh and I go by the name of Suze now. Ciao, losers!" I said walking out the door getting ready to leave school.

All I need is a little me time and I'll be good to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Like you know I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Mediator series, I own Regina, and Lindsey.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I know, I know Suze is bad and like Pens in potatoes said 'Hopefully Jesse will put her in her place.'

Chapter 5 

I walked around.

I went to get coffee at the Coffee Clutch. I know I'm really not a coffee person, but Jesse and Father D just really pissed me off. When I finally calmed down, I went back to school.

It was lunchtime. Sneaking back in was not a problem because it really wasn't sneaking in. I just glided in with my head held high and acting like I just came from class. Too bad Sister Ernestine was watching, being the novice she was.

"Miss. Susannah Simon, why were you off school grounds?" She said sticking her stupid finger in my face.

"I was just walking around trying to calm down." I said calmly. But she just looked more aggravated and furious at me when I said that. I knew what was coming.

"What, I already have detention today!" I said practically screaming at her but not causing a big scene. "What more do you want from my life?"

"Miss. Simon, keep your voice down! You skipped most of your classes, so now you have three extra days of detention." She said trying to keep me calm.

I really did not care because:

Father Dom and me, the principal of this school is like bread and butter. As in he can put Sister Ernestine in her place- and

I don't give a damn what she says.

So, I said in the nicest way I could put it.

"Whatever." That's exactly what I said. And I just walked away without looking back. That will get me more detention.

Lucky me!

I looked around at all my schoolmates eating and gossiping about who knows what. I saw Adam and Cee Cee eating a peanut butter sandwich and talking about someone.

Probably about me.

They looked up when they noticed I was looking at them. Cee Cee rolled her eyes and continued talking to Adam.

Now I ain't going to get dissed my no albino chick, so I did what any other girl would do when they were pissed. I walked up to them.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me loser girl." I said snobby. She looked up from where she was talking with Adam and stared up at me.

"What's wrong with you Suze?" she said getting angrier by the second, which's how I like them, ready to fight. "I didn't do anything to you. Why are you acting so snobby and stupid?" she said standing up and getting pissed.

"What? Me snobby and stupid? You must be on crack because all I did was realize who my real friends are and I don't need you two losers." I said pointing to Adam and Cee Cee. How dare she say I was stupid, (because I know I was being snobby)?

Adam stood up besides Cee Cee and put his hands between us.

"Now ladies, clam down. Why can't we just get along?" Adam said with a stupid grin on his stupid face.

"Why don't you shut up Adam? You're just too blind to see that Cee Cee over here is madly in love with you, since like forever!" I pointed out with a evil smile on my face. At that moment Cee Cee's face went boiling point red and Adam also went red.

"How could you?" Cee Cee said getting all upset. "What if I told your deepest darkest secret?" At first I didn't know what the hell she was talking about but then I remembered that I practically told her I can see and talk to ghosts. She thinks if she told my secret she'd live to see the next day? Not on Suze Simon's watch.

"Oh? I'll just kill you. And it wasn't like Adam didn't know you liked him like that" I said with a really straight face. I really was not playing with her- about the killing part.

I'll just kill her,

She would die,

She'll turn into a ghost and

I'll just exorcise her, that simple.

After the whole 'I'll just kill you' incident, I walked over to Paul without seeing what Cee Cee thought about my death threat.

"Hey Paul!" I said sitting down and giving him a quick kiss on the lips but he wanted more than a peck on the lips. He wanted tongue, lots of tongue. We finally broke apart like six minutes later. Ok, ok it was more like 10 seconds but it felt like hours.

"Hey Suze, what was that little argument about? With Adam and Cee Cee? I mean," He said looking into my eyes.

"Oh that was nothing, they just don't know when to shut up and give up." I said being completely honest.

At that moment a car honk twice really loud outside the courtyard.

"Come on loser girl, let's go to the beach!" A girl said loudly and getting out of the car. That's when I realize it was Regina coming out of her car with Lindsey in the passenger seat. Could they be more obvious?

"Alright we are out of here! Come on Paul!" I said getting up and pulling Paul out of his seat. And we made it very far without any of the novices noticing but then I heard my name.

_Susannah _

I stopped and turned to the bushes. Now guess who I seen? Jesse. You guessed righted.

"What is it?" Paul said looking worried.  
"Nothing I just, um, left something back in the courtyard.

You just get in the car and I'll be there in a minute." I said

"Alright, I'll be in the car." Paul said and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. Now I know Jesse saw that, but I don't care.

I watched Paul go towards the car and not look back. So that was my cue to jump in the bushes.

"What do you want?" I said getting mad at him.

"Susannah, where are you going with him?" Jesse said pointing to Paul. He sounded hurt and angry with me, but that's what he gets for dumping Suze Simon.

"Hello? My name is Suze and you're not my boyfriend nor my father so I don't need to answer none of your damn questions."

"Susannah why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"You're acting really immature going off school grounds and with Slater."

I can't believe Jesse is acting like this! He gets on my nerves! With his hot Latino body.

"Oh I get it." I said getting closer to him. "You're just jealous because you want me but you can't have me because Paul likes me. Well guess what cowboy? Jealousy does not turn me on so you can kiss my butt." I said really mean. I pushed pass him and headed over to the car. I know I left him stunned. That's how I like them. They don't know what hit them.

But he'll soon understand I'm just playing hard to get.

**A/N: **I already know the ending which is coming in a few more chapters but I kinda need help with proceeding to it so if you have any other ideas about the ending I'll be very happy and willing to give you credit if I use it.

****Lena


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm am so sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I just had problems at home. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed me. I really appreciate it!

**Pens in potatoes **that's what I was thinking, I mean the whole 'Jesse trys to talk to Suze at the beach' thing.

And I want to thank **AmethystHannah, **I know I kept saying it and I had to change it. Thanks everybody!

Chapter 6

"Now this," Regina breath, "is the life. I love California it's so..."

"Hot!" Lindsey and Paul finished for her. Lindsey and Regina giggled, which made me giggle.

I had to agree with them. They were so true. The four of us were stretched out in our bikinis, and trunks, taking in the California sunlight and eighty one-degree weather in Carmel Beach. It was pretty good weather for the end of September.

"Oh god, I love this." Lindsey said getting on her elbows and looking at me. "I mean back in New Jersey we had the beach and stuff but sometimes it will rain a lot because of the ocean."

Wow. This was new to me. I didn't know Lindsey lived in New Jersey! Well I did just meet her yesterday but it felt like ages because we have a lot of things in common.

"Oh that's cool Lindsey, what part of New Jersey did you live in? Because I use to live in Brooklyn, New York." I said facing her because I was interested.

"Oh I lived in Atlantic City for thirteen years and then I moved here." She answered.

"Like, I can't believe you lived in New York!" Regina said also facing me. "Me and my family always go to Manhattan every summer and we stay at the Four Seasons Hotel. I also love their stores because they always have what I want. But, I hate their nasty Subways. One time a bum came up to me and begged for money. _Like ill!_" When she said the word _ill_ she made a gagging noise. I saw Paul roll his eyes even though he was wearing sunglasses.

"How the Hell can you stand to hang out with the Barbie twins?" Paul asked. He lowered his voice so only I can hear him.

"I like them. They are actually very nice and useful when it come downs to fashion." I said. "But its not like I need it" I added.

"Of course you don't." Paul said which made me smile. Paul leans toward me and kissed me on the lips. He wanted a little more than a sweet kiss. He was trying to stick his tongue down my throat. Of course I let him.

We kept on kissing like this until someone kicked me. I separated from Paul and looked up at the person who kicked me and it was Regina.

"Get a room you guys. Lindsey and me are going to check out the hotty lifeguard and then were going to Jimmy's Quick Mart to get some Coke. Wanna come?" Regina said while pulling Lindsey up from where she sat. I looked at Paul to see what he wanted to do, I knew he didn't want to flirt with the lifeguard.

"Well I don't want to check out no lifeguard." Paul said while looking at me. Maybe he read my mind, I don't know. He was looking at me strangely and he kept glancing to his right. He started to get up from his spot "So I'll just go to Jimmy's and get your drinks. Is that okay?" He said while looking at me and then at Regina.

"That's fine." Lindsey jumped in. "Just make sure there're Diet Cokes, alright?" She said. Paul was already walking towards the store.

"I just love your boyfriend Suze! He is so useful and hot but I will never take him from you girl." Regina said while pushing us to the lifeguard.

And I can't believe she said she wouldn't _take him from_ me! I so wanted to say 'Oh please he don't want you, so I don't have to worry about nothing' but of course I didn't. We were only a few yards away from the lifeguard so it didn't take long. When we finally made it, Regina flipped her blond hair and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey hotty, what's your name?" Regina said getting all flirty.

Wow Regina never wastes time. She gets right to the point. But this guy was hot. But not as hot as Paul or that ghost I used to like. He had darkly tanned skin, with long blond hair I mean he looked like Brad Pitt. This guy looks very familiar. But I just can't put my finger on it right now.

"Hey girls." The guy said while getting down from his chair.

"Hey we never seen you before are you new to the area?" Lindsey asked.

"Naw, I've worked here for about eight months now." The Brad Pitt look-a-like said. I just kept quiet. I already have a boyfriend. Let this guy add to Regina's collection.  
"Well, my name is Regina and these are my friends Lindsey," Regina did all the introducing, you can totally tell she is very much independent. "And Suze. And you are...?" She asked for the second time.

"Oh the name's Rick." Rick, Rick I know a Rick. This Rick must have read my mind because he looked at me.

"Hey, don't I know you Suze?" He said. Wait how did he know my name? No wait, Regina told him. I'm just bugging out.

"Yeah I do know you!" Rick continued. "You were the girl who drowned that day a couple of months ago." Oh now I remember him. He was the lifeguard on duty the day the RLS Angels tried to drown Michael and me last March. Yeah he was the guy who performed mouth-to-mouth on me trying to get me to regain consciousness. He was the one who said that Michael had been the victim of a Portuguese man-of-war.  
But we all knew that was done by the sprits of dead teens, something paranormal. Well all the mediators and 'shifters' knew murderous ghosts did it.

I finally spoke. "Yeah that was me." That's all I said, really short and simple and strait to the point.

"Damn, Suze do you know all the hot guys in Carmel?" Regina said.

"Did you ever go to the hospital like I said?" Rick wanted to know.

"No. I didn't need to I'm still alive, am I not standing right in front of you?" Rick looked taken back, but he quickly got over it.

"Whatever, I'm actually going off duty, so do you girls want to go hang out in Pebble Beach?" Rick asked mainly to Regina and Lindsey.

"Sure" Lindsey and Regina said at the same time. Oh I hate that.

"Well you two can go I have to wait for Paul maybe I'll catch up." I said looking at the backside of them three because they couldn't wait to be by themselves.

"Well you do that." Regina said while looking back at me but continued to walk arm in arm with Rick.

"Whatever." I murmured. I walked over to the towel and then I stopped because I thought I seen Paul's head.

_Paul's POV_

I didn't tell Suze but I seen something. More like I saw someone. That's why I offered to go to Jimmy's. I know Suze noticed me not really paying attention but I had to get away from them, I had to take care of some business. I started walking to the store but when they focus on going to the lifeguard I went the other way. Suze better not flirt with a guy while I'm gone but I trust her. Hey, she did chose me over Rico Suave. Speaking of Rico Suave...

"What the hell are you doing hear De Silva"? I said really nasty and I didn't say _hell. _He looked pretty pissed at me. But he's just jealous Suzie chose me over his dead ass.

"What did you do to her you...?" De Silva asked also adding some Spanish I clearly understood.

"Listen I didn't do anything to her, you're just jealous she chose me!" I gloated. I moved in closer to Jesse so I couldn't be seen arguing with myself behind the rocks. "Why can't you face the facts she loves me and not you?" I did it. Rico looked really hurt. I'm glad I got him where it hurts. He dissevered it! He broke her heart and she comes running to me for support and comfort.

"I know you did something to her and when I find out I'll..." De Silva didn't get to finish his though because right then Suze showed up.

_Suze's POV_

I walked over to where I saw Paul. He was behind the rocks but he can't hide form me. I heard him arguing with someone but I couldn't hear the other person but I know this person is a man. I got close enough to where Paul was standing and I could see the other person. Oh god what was he doing hear?

"Jesse," I said surprised. I can't believe he follow us to the beach! "What are you doing here. I know your not following me." I said getting upset and mad.

That's when Paul jumped in. "Hon, tell him you hate him and you don't want to be with him. He just can't face the facts that you chose me and not him and I did nothing to influence your decision." Paul demanded. I agree with Paul with the face the fact thing but I will not say I hate Jesse because I just don't. I mean hate is a strong word and I just can't say that.

"Jesse, listen you said it your self we can't be together because I'm alive and your just..."

"Dead! Your dead De Silva DEAD with a D!" Paul screamed. Damn he was getting all psycho on me. I though he stopped but he had to continue. "She hates you and she does not ever want to see you again." Ok I had to stop him he was getting out of control. Jesse really looks hurt. Before I could say anything Jesse punched Paul in the nose. Oh my god that was so not like him how could he!

"Jesse! What the hell? You two have to stop fighting. Understand?" Paul was on the ground holding his nose.

"_Querida_ I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." He tried to touch my cheek but I pulled away.

"Listen Jesse just go." I bent down to see how bad Jesse did on Paul and I have to admit he did a number on him.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's not very good and I didn't proofread so it's going to be crappy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating for not updating for so long. Since school started I've been so busy. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed me and I expressly want to say to:

**Deliasbabe1014: **I know, I realize that a guy who wears chinos will not wear a Sean John shirt. And then I realize that Paul does not have a Mercedes but a BMW.

I'm sorry, one of my friends wrote that part and I didn't read over her. I shouldn't have let her write it because she never read the book. Stupid me.

**Mecookiemonster:** I know it's not really realistic to what Suze is doing, yet I read a lot of stories that are not realistic. When I say that I mean, the things Suze does and what she says is really not like her.

So on with the story...

**Chapter 7**

It's been five weeks since that day at the beach. I haven't seen Jesse since then. I guess he feels ashamed or mad at me for picking Paul over him. I mean the ghost said I should be with someone alive, someone my parents can see and hear, even Father Dom said so himself.

So far these past few weeks, my life as been a whirlpool of pool parties, clubs, and underground raves. Sometimes Paul and I would skip school and go to his house and we would makeout on his bed (but we would not go too far) or we would go up to RLS and hangout with Regina and Lindsey.

I'll admit it I have been out of control. Partying way past midnight on school nights has been the worst. I would sneak in through the front door and tiptoe up the stairs that lead to my room, and find my mum and Andy waiting for me on my bed. Then they would purposely wait me up at 6:00 in the morning with only six hours of sleep. And when I don't get enough sleep, I get really bicthy. They tried grounding but it just doesn't work so they give up. Recently I got my hair all-straight so now it doesn't curl.

Now I'm in my English class. I guess I dozed off because Mr. Knight was gently trying to wake me up. **(A/N: I don't know Suze's English teacher so I made it up) **

"Susannah, wake up." I heard a faint sound; he sounded like he was three miles away. At that point I was lifting up head yawning and looking at my fellow classmates looking at me like I was on crack.

"Susannah, school is not the time to go to sleep, you need to get more rest at home." Mr. Knight suggested.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Knight. My mother woke me up entirely to early and with you always talking too softly and boringly, it really wasn't my fault I feel asleep." I said in an honest and annoyed voice. He kinda looked taken back because he put his hairy finger in my face. If he were someone else other than my teacher, I would have bit his finger off.

"Listen young lady!" Whoa, 'young lady'. I think he needs to get laid sometime soon. "You have been coming to my classroom, always late and always talking to someone. Well you know what..." At that point Father Dominic came on the loudspeaker. Now what does he want?

'Sorry for the interruption, but will Susannah Simon please report to my office immediately. I repeat, will Susannah Simon please report to my office. Thank you.'

Oh great! Did he have to embarrass me like that? Damn. I haven't talk to Father D since that day when I went crazy on him.

I got out of my seat and walked towards the door.

"Well sorry Mr. Knight but duty calls I have to go." I said and hurried out of class. When Father Dom's office came into view I just walked in without knocking. I know pretty rude.

"Hey man, thanks a lot! You really saved me from getting a lecture from Mr. Knight about falling asleep in his class." I said smiling and getting comfortable in my favorite chair. Father Dominic was sitting at his desk and looking at a newspaper.

"Susannah, why are you sleeping in class? Is there something wrong at home?" He said looking up from his newspaper and putting it aside. He actually had concern in his voice and in his eyes.

"Listen, did you call me here to ask me about my life at home? Because everything is fine, or is this about mediating?" I said in a dull tone and straight to the point.

"This is about mediating, but if there is..." I interrupted him. He was boring me about my stupid house. Don't these people understand **everything **is fine at home? I love it; I'm in control.

"Listen, Father D I'm getting along with everyone including Dopey. Everything is _peaches and cream_ at home." I said giving him a huge grin. He seems to buy it because he went from tense too tranquil but not too calm.

"Alright Susannah, I wanted you to look at this." He said and turning my attention at the _Carmel Pine_, our local newspaper. He passed me the smooth newspaper. He continued "Look and read the front page" he instructed.

I took the paper from his hand and looked at the front page.

I was stunned.

There was a picture of a girl. A very pretty girl. There was a three-column close-up, in color, showing her pretty face; it looked like a school picture. The paragraph that accompanied the photograph read:

We are sorry to say that one of our summer intern

Lori Hunt, 18, was involved in a drunk driving accident.

She did not make it.

At 8:15 p.m. October 11, 2004, Lori left her parents house in Carmel. She planned to go to one of her friend's house in

Monterey County, who lived near Monterey Institute of International Studies. When Lori was heading down

_Father Junipero Serra Blvd._ A drunk driver, Robert Wilson, 43, swirled over to Lori's lane and hit her car fiercely (head on collision). Lori instantly died from the impact, Wilson survived the accident with major injuries, but unfortunately he is in a coma at Carmel Hospital.

Lori Hunt was 18, a student at UCLA, an honor student, a cheerleader, and a journalist. She will be truly missed.

Wow, I kinda feel sorry for her but oh well. But I do, she was so young, so full of life, so pretty, so I see why she had to die. She had too much on her plate. I almost forgot about Father Dom.

"So what's your point? I mean I don't know her or something." I said giving back his newspaper.

"I know you don't know her personally Susannah. But I have a feels she has not moved on."

"So your saying she is a ghost stuck in limbo and you want me to mediate her, right?" I said. I knew where he was getting at. I'm not dumb.

"Exactly! Also we are not going to find her, we are going to let her find us."

"What! She probably never heard of a mediator so she won't even know we exist." I said getting ready to leave.

"Susannah just believe me she will come around soon. Now please go back to class." Father Dom said while trying to push me out of his office.

"Whatever" I said. And I walked out the door.

"Were home" I screamed.

"Damn Suze could you be any louder." Dopey said.

"Whatever" I ignored him. He was just being a dumbass. I opened my door and I saw the last person I wanted to see.

**A/N**: I'm sorry it's not very good but I tried. I'll also try to make the story better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ok I really appreciate everyone, who reviewed me, but I just want more, I need more! I'm not a very good writer (acting is more my thing) so I understand if you don't like my story. So to get to the point, 'Can I please, at lease get **eight** reviews for this chapter? It's not a lot I don't care if it's two words. So?'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Lori Hunt, Regina, and Lindsey.

**Chapter 8**

I mean I saw the last people I wanted to see.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room. Do I have a sign on my door that says 'Mediator on duty 24 hours, 7 days a week' that I missed?" I said. They just stared at me. What the hell?

"This is Susannah? I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Lori said to Jesse.

"Excuse me? You came to me, you accepted me you can piss off." I said pointing my well-manicured fingernail in her pretty little face. I mean just because she has that pretty face doesn't mean she can insult me. She doesn't even have any curves like me. She is mad straight. And she's flat chested.

"And you" I continued turning to Jesse. "Who do you think you are coming here when you live in the _rectory?"_

"Susannah please stop acting childish. Lori came here for your help?" Jesse said looking annoyed then calm then that unreadable facial expression I can never read. Wait, what is he talking about her wanting my help?

"What are you talking about? If she wanted help from a mediator you could have took her to Father D and you know it." I said looking at Lori up and down.

"Susannah..."

"Are you hard of hearing? The name is Suze!" I raised my voice but not loud enough to be heard across the hall. Jesse looked uncomfortable.

"Suze, just listen Lori knows what is holding her back. If you don't know, Lori is a writer and..." I interrupted him.

"You know, Lori has a mouth." I grinned. I wish I had Paul's perfect white teeth that I can show off.

Oh no he did not do what I though he just did.

Jesse rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

I mean, what did I do to him for him to roll his eyes in the back of his head at me. He dumped me and practically told me that he didn't love me at all. Then he bothers me at the beach and punches my boyfriend in the nose. And here he goes rolling his stupid brown eyes at people.

Whatever!

He can kiss my butt!

"Well as Jesse said I'm a writer and I used to work for the _Carmel Pine Cone. _Well my last wish is to have my story I was working on publish in that newspaper. I also have something for Cee Cee. Jesse told me you know her." How does she know, Cee Cee?

Oh.

I remember! They used to work there in the summer. I just can't keep up with my life.

"Oh I know her but I don't talk to her anymore." I answered her. "She has a real bad attitude problem that she needs to work on before something happens to her." I threatened.

"Are you sure were talking about the same Cee Cee Webbs?" Lori asked looking back and forth between Jesse and I.

"White chick, white snowy blond hair, looks like an albino." I described giving her hand gestures. Jesse straitened up and looked at me in total discuss.

"Susannah, that's not very nice." Jesse leisured me.

"Whatever." I answered tossing my beautiful hair.

"So can you do those things for me. I'm not asking for much." Lori begged.

"On the contrary, you _are_ asking for a lot. And I do a lot of things for you ghosts. And do I get anything in return." I demanded.

"No." I answered for them.

"I do not. I don't even get a thank you once and a while. But _no _I get trips to shadowland and get pushed off of roofs." Thinking about the time when I rescued Jesse and when I made that deal with Paul. _And_ the time when Diego pushed me off my roof.

"So just go to Father Dominic. He'll be more pleased than I'll ever be to help you ghosts out again." I continued to babble mainly talking to Jesse and myself. Lori and Jesse just looked at me with raised eyebrows and like I had bird shit on my hair and clothing.

"Well excuse us." Lori finally said. "You really don't have to act so much like a witch." Although she didn't say _witch. _I can't believe she called me that.

She is so dead!

Again!

"What the...?" I started to say but someone cut me off.

"Who the hell are you talking to Suze?" Regina demanded. I turned around to look at her and Lindsey. I noticed Jesse and Lori was still here.

"Are you crazy Simon?" Lindsey asked. "Because that's what crazy people do, they talk to themselves." She said really dumb founded. Well I couldn't and would not tell them about the ghost. That's just...

Crazy.

At that point my mom came in the door. Well peeking her head though.

"You girls I didn't tell you to come up. I told you that Susie is grounded." My mum said politely.

"Who said I was grounded?" I said to my mum. I put my hands on my hips.

"Its ok little Susie can still be grounded but we just need to tell her something important." Regina trying to calm Evelyn down and trying to ignored me with the _Susie. _

I just didn't feel like arguing with my mom and I wanted to know what they wanted to tell me so I closed the door and locked it.

"I'll make it up mom." I yelled across the door.

"You know Susannah that wasn't very nice." Jesse said from the window seat.

"Well that's too bad." I whispered. "Ok, now what do you wanted to tell me." I said to my peoples. I sat on my bed.

"Wow. I never thought of you as a pink girl." Regina said while examining my room.

"Yeah, well pink _is_ in this fall." Lindsey reminded us.

"Well whatever. I don't think you guys came down here to look around my up- to- date room, did you?"

"No we didn't." Lindsey said. They both sat on my bed at the same time.

"Ok I'll get straight to the point." Regina said. She inhaled a deep breath.

"I want to kill my father."

**A/N: **I know it's dumb but I didn't know how to end this chapter, and I think I know how to end this story. Just remember **_reviews _**please****


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I just really want to end this story because I have so much to do with school and other stuff. So sorry if it takes a while for me to update.

**Disclaimer: **As you all know I do not own Suze, Jesse, or Paul or any of the characters you recognize from the series. But I do own Regina and Lindsey and their parents.

**Chapter 9**

Did I hear what I thought I heard? Did Regina just say she wanted to kill her father? Is this a joke? How can anyone say such a thing like that? She should be very lucky she still has a father to take care of her when she was sick and give her whatever she wanted. I mean Regina's father is a doctor! Life should be good.

I guess I kinda spaced out because Lindsey and Regina were waving their stupid manicured hands at me.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Lindsey laughing at her stupid joke. I looked pass Lindsey and Regina toward the window seat which I notice that Jesse and Lori were not there anymore. I wonder if they heard anything?

"Did you hear me Suzie?" I heard Regina ask me. I turned back to look at her to see two pairs of blue and light brown eyes looking directly at me.

"So me and Lindsey were thinking." Regina continued to talk. "If we can maybe poison him or something." She said looking back and forth between Lindsey and I.

"Yeah. We decided we weren't going to get a gun because it would make a loud noise and we might break a nail." Lindsey said smiling and looking please with herself for plotting this. I just couldn't speak; it was like they were talking way too fast like I do most of the time when I'm nervous or something. I must have still been in a daze because Regina gave me a little push and stood up from my bed. I finally snapped out of my little trance. I stood up and faced Regina.

"You know, I love this room." Regina said while walking around my room with her 6-inch heels on touching my stuff on my dresser. "All you need is a couple of posters here and there and you'll be peachy." She continued. She picks up my very expansive perfume and started spraying it all around my room.

"Hey! Put that down your wasting it." I ran over to her and took it from her. I sat it down where it belonged.

"Well excuse me. I was just trying to make this room lively." She put her hands on her hip.

"Now tell me right now, why you want to hurt your father." I demanded.

"Correction" Lindsey stepped in beside Regina. "Reggie wants to _kill _her father."

"Exactly. I want to _kill _my father. We can do it next Saturday give him what her deserves." Regina evilly.

"Whatever, just tell me why you want to kill him please." I said getting pissed at these two sluts. I can't believe I wanted to be like them.

That's just nasty.

"Ok don't have a beef stick. This is how it is... I just hate him." She shrugged her shoulders. I just stared at her with a puzzled look on my face. What does she mean by 'I just hate him' that is definitely not a good enough reason to kill someone. Especially you're own father who gave you life.

"What the hell do you mean you just hate him. Not everybody likes his or her parents" I practically screamed at her but not loud enough so the own damn house can hear me. "You should be happy you live with both your parents and live in a very posh mansion." I said thinking of Posh Spice from the Spice girls for some stupid reason.

"Well that's just the outside. You don't know what happens inside that hellhole. You just met me" She shrieked back at me.

"Well don't you think I know that already? I'm just trying to understand this bizarre situation." I screeched at her.

"Ok if you really must know, my father is a dirty old bastard." She said more calmly and quietly. What does she mean? She continued to tell her whole life story.

"You people think you know everything but you don't. He touches me Susannah. He likes to feel on me sometimes. Are you happy?" At this point she started crying and wiping her face with her sleeves. I didn't notice Lindsey went to the bathroom and got her some tissue for her face. Now I feel sorry for her.

"That's horrible Regina." I said moving closer to her. "Have you told your mom?" I surveyed.

"Of course not, stupid." I could see the anger rising up in her body. "That would just be foolish. I hate him. He's just a stupid old pervert. You know he once made a pass at Lindsey and so I went up to him and asked if it was true and all he said was that she was a dirty tramp and that she wanted him to touch her." Regina made a questioning look.

"How the hell is your father going to hit on your best friend?" Regina asked mainly to herself. "Then he said I shouldn't hang out with her because she was a 'bad influence'." She used air quotes to show how dumb that sounded. "And when I denied, he pushed me into the wall. Which really hurt. So now you know why I hate him and he can't get away with this." Regina said backing out heading for the door. I had to stop her.

"Regina wait! I understand your relationship with your father is very bad, but you just can't do such a thing. I lost my father when I was very young and I was very sad. If you do such a thing like poison him you will regret it in the future." I put my arm around my chest.

"I will not regret it. Lindsey and me would be very please with our selves. So are you in or are you out?" She questioned me. I thought for a second.

I can't let them kill someone. Then he would probably turn into a ghost and he would want revenge and I would have to save them. And I'm not going though that.

"No. I'm not taking part of this mischievous plan." I said standing my ground.

"No?" Regina and Lindsey said at the same time. Oh I hate that.

"Well fine" Regina said opening the door. "We don't need you, we can find a way to kill him ourselves." They both ran out of the door, and continued down the stairs. I ran after them trying to change their minds.

"You guys, don't do this," I said trying to convince them otherwise.

"Oh yeah" Regina stopped and looked back at me. "You better not say a word of this to anybody." She threatened.

"And what if I do?" I respond getting ready to punch a Hilary Duff wannabe.

"You'll get what you deserve, Suze." And that, they walked out of the front door.

**A/N: **Ok tell me what you thought of it. Reviews!!! I would have written more than this but I had to do something.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I had writer's block with this story. So please read & review this chapter.

I couldn't concentrate on my schoolwork at all today. Well, I can't remember what really happened since that day at my house with Lindsey and Regina.

Everything at school was the same every single day. Go to class, take notes, try to stay awake, leave class, go to my locker, talk to Paul about nothing and go back to class. The cycle went on and on all daylong.

I was also getting really tired of Paul talking about shifter things and how much he hates Jesse.

Ok I get it Paul!

Everyone knows how much Paul hates Jesse and everyone knows how much Jesse hates him back. (Well, all the mediators and shifters who can actually see Jesse knows all that good stuff.) And I just had a lot of things on my mind to really pay attention to Paul. I was thinking about how I was going to stop Regina and her shadow from making a huge mistake in her life. It was already Thursday, which meant I only had until Saturday morning to decide what I wanted to do. But first I need to get out of this stupid, and boring conversation I was in with Paul.

"And that was how I learned how to fish. Wasn't that funny?" Paul chuckle to him self, wrapping up a pointless story he started like the beginning of lunch, which was like forty minutes ago. I looked at him without blinking just staring at him because he looked so stupid.

"What?" He asked. I heard a hint of anger in his voice but everything was just fun and games.

"I have to go talk to someone, I'll be right back. Later." Later is right. _Much later!_ I got up from my seat and walked towards my old seat near Adam and Cee Cee. They didn't look too happy to see me.

"Hey you guys," I said softly trying not to drive them away. I put on my best smile to somehow show I was sorry.

"Adam do you hear something buzzing near me?" Cee Cee asked Adam. I hate it when someone is mad at me and they completely ignore me because they don't know how to act like the bigger person here.

"I think I hear a bee, maybe you should squash it." Adam answered. Ok this has been going long enough.

"Ok guys, I know I've been acting like a jackass but I don't know what got into me. But I do know I'm totally sorry for what I did." I said with a straight face. They turned around and continued to conversant without me.

"Listen, I'm truly sorry. I'll say it a million more times if you want. I just want everything to go back to normal, Like none of this happened." I pleaded. Cee Cee finally turned to me irritated.

"Go back to NORMAL?" She practically spit at me. I know I deserve this but, can't she have a heart? She continued to shriek at me. "I don't know what your problem was but it's not that easy. You really hurt us, Suze... I really don't like you right now." She waved her hand at me to signal for me to go away. I wasn't going anywhere until I have my friend's back.

"Listen, I don't know what got into me." I turned to talk to Adam. "You forgive me right? I don't even remember what I said." I started to laugh but it soon faded when they both looked at me with frowns on their faces.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Cee Cee questioned. "You said you'll kill me and that we weren't your 'real' friends." She said while putting air quotes over 'real'.

"But now, I want you two to be my _best _friends. I'm sorry for the hell I put you two in but I'm telling you right now, I'm SORRY!" I howled. I said sorry and I meant it so they should believe me.

Adam stood up and pulled up Cee Cee next to him.

"And what if we don't want to be your best friends?" Adam questioned me. They left me to drown in my pity. I didn't even hurt them that much. I only said words. They shouldn't take it so personally.

WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!

I want my best friend's back!

**A/N: **I'm truly sorry its short and it's kinda pointless, but it's something. So review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it takes me forever to write my stories but at lease I write them and put them on the site.

**Chapter 11**

The rest of that day just got even boring and borer and just more bore. The only two good things that happened was that Paul kept his distance and when he insisted to drive me home he didn't questioned me about anything that was stressing me. And I also got through to Adam. We both apologized completely and we hugged. I told him I wish Cee Cee and me was still talking and he said that he will talk to her.

When I got home everyone looked at me wrong and just ignored me until I went up stairs. I put my stuff on my bed and dropped down into the window seat.

I looked out into the Pacific Ocean. I could see people on the beach running and relaxing on the soft sand bottom. I even saw two people having a mini picnic. I opened the window and climbed out onto the roof.

I could feel the tropical breeze flowing though my now ugly hair. The sky looked reddish purple and the Sun was surly in the sky today. When my gaze fell back onto the ocean, I was reminded that I always wanted to just relax and go snorkeling. New York waters weren't really the right place to go out snorkeling.

I daydreamed about this experience.

_I was in a cute and sexy black bikini. Paul was by my side. He sat me down on my towel and I lifted my hair, and twisted it into a knot. Paul mizzled cool sunscreen on my warm skin. His big strong hands smoothed it along my back down and my arms. _

_Then we stood up and put on our flippers and the mask. He led me out deeper into the water and helped me float facedown. Below the surface, I clearly saw the white sand. We went out father and saw a coral reef shelf, and everything looked amazing. Fish, in shades of yellow, green, and even silver, dashed through red coral. _

_I easily got the hang of it. Paul never let go of my hand, and together we floated into the big blue sea. _

_An exotic parrot fish swam up to my mask and it had bright blue lips that looked like they were going to kiss me. I tried to touch it but it zipped away to the reef below. Paul pointed to the shore, but I didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment. _

"_I loved it!" I squealed when we were back on shore. "I love you!" I squealed once again. I threw my hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, and I smiled._

"_I love you too…querida."_

I quickly went back to earth. I heard David call me down for dinner. I crawled back into my room and stopped to think why did I imagine I was with Jesse alone. I haven't fantasized about him ever since he broke my heart. I guess that deep down in my heart I really still do love Jesse.

No.

I love Jesse with all my heart and my feelings will never change. No one will influence me otherwise anymore. Paul can go to hell where he belongs, and I hope maggots eat him alive. Including I hope he will never show his evil face to Jesse nor me again.

Why was I so stupid? I mean about hating Jesse. Jesse DeSilva is the man of my dreams. I want to appoligze, I want to hug him, I want to kiss him, I want to confess my love to him. As a matter of fact, The next time I see him I'm going to say the three magical words _I Love you! _What's the worst that can happen? He can…

I was about to call Jesse when I remembered I was expected down stairs. I assume I should also apologize to my family and try to explain my dumb and weird behavior.

I rushed down stairs two at a time and stood in front of the family table.

"Mom, Andy, Jake, Brad, David, I'm truly sorry for my weird and rude behavior." I looked at all of them as I said their names. "I was totally impolite and uncivil. I really can't explain my stupid behavior but I know it wasn't called for, and I just had a lot of stress on my shoulders. But I can promised you now that it will never happen again, as in me being disrespectful." I ended my speech. I looked into everyone's blank faces studying me. Mum spooked first,

"I'm glad you admitted you were wrong and I loved your speech but, your still grounded until I say so." She motioned for me to sit and join them.

When I finished dinner I washed the dishes and went up to my room. I locked my door to make sure no one interrupted. I decided to call both Jesse and Lori to apologize and try to make up with Jesse and ask for his help.

"_Jesse! Lori!" _I called silently in my mind. Hopefully Lori was still struck in limbo so we can start over. In a matter of seconds they both came at the same time.

"Yes, you called Susannah? Is there something wrong que-, Susannah-, I mean Suze?" Jesse asked correcting himself. I love how, even though I've been really mean to him he still really cares deep down even though it doesn't show on the outside. He made no effort to look concern. He just had a bored and dull look on his face. Like there was a law that said he had to respond to Suze Simon's everyday demand. I just wished everything would go back like they were when I was deeply in love with Jesse and when he used to get me out of trouble. Back when Paul Slater didn't exist.

"What do you want? You should take anger management." Lori insisted. I turned to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for coming off rude the other day, and I know my attitude stunk that day, but I'm really not like that." Wow, I've been asking for forgiveness all day long. I think this is a new record. "Well I may come off a little rude at first but I'm always like that when it comes down to helping ghosts. And I know I should change, but I'm just like that." I shrugged. I chuckled to myself thinking back when I first met Jesse.

"Well I guess I'm sorry also for calling you such a horrible word." She said. "I usually don't curse but I was also upset that day for really realizing I was dead." She continued. She looked down at her feet looking a little uncomfortable but quickly straighten up. "Hi I'm Lori Hunt." She introduced herself again by shoving her hand at me.

"Hi I'm Suze Simon." I responded by shaking her hand. "I was wondering if you still need help with having your story publish and giving that thing to Cee Cee?" I asked hoping Father Dom didn't beat me to it. Well of course Father Dom didn't do it yet. If he had, she would not even be here.

"Yeah I still need help. Father Dominic was too busy this week to assist me." She said.

"Well I'll be more than happy to help you move on to your after life." I smirked and looked at Jesse. He was sitting on the window seat petting that stupid cat. Sometimes I get jealous of Spike when he gets all the attention from Jesse. However when Jesse kisses me, I feel like I'm the only woman on Earth. I realized that Lori dematerialized, to get the stuff and I was left alone with Jesse and the cat.

"That was a really nice thing you did que- Suze." Jesse commented. I was about to say don't call me Suze when Lori returned from wherever she went. I suppose I'll talk to Jesse one on one later.

"Here you go." Lori said stimulated and bubbly. She handed me an envelope that was sealed so I couldn't read it…yet with Cee's name on the front, and a stack of papers that was not stapled. I raised an eyebrow and Lori laughed.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were publishing an autobiography about your life." I said examining the pile of papers I now put on my bed. Lori giggled again.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's actually a short book I've been working on for two years, and I didn't have time for putting it in a folder or anything. Thanks Suze I really appreciate this. I have to go. I want to go check on my family one last time. Bye!" She said. She waved at Jesse and me and dematerialized. I was left with Jesse again, alone this time.

"Jesse I'm sorry for treating you so badly. You really didn't deserve it. You were only trying to warn me and protect me, and for that I admire you." I smiled. Oh damn, did I just about say I loved him? He stood up and walked toward me until he was about one foot away.

"I know you are Suze. Whenever I see you with Slater I just get so…" He trailed off. I could finish that sentence, pissed, jealous, overprotective, enraged. The list goes on and on.

"Oh and Jesse?"

"Yes Suze?" He looked down at me.

"Don't call me Suze. I like it when you and Father Dom call me Susannah." I admitted. He grinned at me and did something that always makes my heart skip a beat. He kissed my cheek. I know, I know, you all were leaning for a full make out session but I'm just happy everything is cool between us two.

"Whatever you want, querida." Oh I think I'm going to pass out. I was about to but then I remembered I had to tell him about Regina and Lindsey.

I told him everything they said about killing Regina's father and how they threaten me. He listened to what I said and suggested we go talk to Father Dominic. Before I could reject he left me.

Again.

How rude!

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. I don't care if it's two words, just **review!**

LenaMarie


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me a month to update my story, I just have really bad writer's block with this story and I was sick and my mother wouldn't let me go on the computer. But I thank everyone who reviews and hope everyone is still reading this.

**Chapter 12**

You know Jesse is really getting on my nerves when he does that. One minute he's there right in front of me and next… poof! I didn't even give him permission to go over to Father Dom and tell him my business. Well, when was the last time he listened to me?

I don't even think I apologized to Father Dom. I thought I said sorry to everyone I caused pain too. But first, Jesse needs to get his square butt back down here before he talks to Father D and spoils my over night turn over.

"_Jesse! I need you."_

I saw Jesse materialize in front of me, which caused me to freak out. In all my mediating years I still don't get use to ghosts just popping up on me like that.

"Yes, Susannah? You called." He said sounding concern.

"Did you talk to Father Dom yet?" I walked up to him until I was about 10 inches and I shook him. He looked shocked.

"No, he was dealing with a student." I let go of Jesse and I sat on my bed.

"I want to be the one who apologizes tomorrow and tell him what happened." I laid on my bed. I'm getting way too old for this. The phone rang and I wasn't in a hurry to get it.

"Querida, are you going to pick up the telephone?" I looked up to see Jesse staring at me and he was smiling. This made me smirk, and love him even more for just being him. I got my lazy butt off the bed towards the phone. I picked it up on the fifth ring.

"Hello? This is Suze."

"Oh I'm sorry, Suze. I've been such a jerk, can you ever forgive me?" The familiar voice said. Instantly I knew who it was. The only thing that was wrong with this picture was why was she apologizing?

"What are you talking about Cee Cee? I've been the jerk, and the ass. Can _you_ ever forgive me?"

"Of course! I'm just asking forgiveness because I got so mad because you told Adam I liked him, which wasn't necessary. That night he kissed my cheek." Cee Cee shirked with happiness and giggles. I was really happy for her. They are perfect for each other.

"That's fantastic! I'm really happy for you and Adam." I looked back to see Jesse still in the room he was petting Spike.

"We have to hang out tomorrow and act like nothing happened. Since we don't have school because of the festival thing, we can all go on Adam's boat and just do stuff."

"That sounds cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at noon on the beach. Bye!"

"Ok, Bye." I hung up the phone and I was glad I answered it. I walked over to the window seat where Jesse and Spike were at and I drew a big sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright between you and Cee Cee alright?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Are you back to normal, living your almost ordinary life?" He asked. I laughed and turned to looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. There was something I wanted to do to make this evening perfect.

No, I am not going to admit I loved him nor kiss his beautiful lips. I went back over to my bed and motioned for him to sit down next to me. He did as he was told and sat next to me.

"Yes Querida?" He said with a grin. At that point, I picked up one of my pillows and hit him in the front of his face to make him go backwards. I started laughing out loud and I covered my face with my hands because it was so damn funny.

"Susannah?" I heard Jesse say. Before I could open my eyes fully he hit me with my other pillow, which made me fall off the bed.

"Susannah! Are you alright?" Jesse said sounding really concerned because he thought he hurt me.

What a nerd! I was laughing so hard I was tearing.

I stood up and tackle him onto the bed. He didn't even see it coming. I started smashing him with the pillow rapidly. Then he did something that was not fair. He dematerializes from under me. I looked around to see if he was still in the room but he wasn't.

What a punk!

"Oh Susannah?" I heard him say from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Hey, that's was not-" I didn't get to finish my statement because _he_ tackled _me _and pinned me against the bed.

"You think you are so funny, Susannah."

"Oh no, not me," I said shaking my head and laughing at the same time. " I _know _I'm funny." I giggled.

"Oh really Susannah?"

"Yes really…Hector."

Jesse bent down and kissed me right on my lips!

Oh! He is such a cutie!

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it's short, but it's something. **Review, Review, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hi it's LenaMarie again! Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry if I'm stalling when it comes down to Regina and Lindsey but I just want to write it good so it won't be too crappy like my other chapters. So…

Chapter 13 

Yesterday was one of the best times I had with Jesse. Well, all the times I spend with Jesse are special. But yesterday we shared out third kiss and it was definitely magical. It was as special as the first kiss.

And guess what?

He didn't leave me or apologized for doing it, ether. Not once was Father Dom's name mention or anything about just being friends. We just talked about Cee Cee and Adam and how I was doing with my family. He left about eleven.

The next day I woke up at about a quarter to 11:00am. I felt very refreshed. It was one of the better sleeps I've had in a long time. I was glad I didn't have to wake up to go to school or do chores and errands like that time in the eighth grade when I got that two-week suspension. Let me tell you, my mom was pissed as hell. If she knew I spent most of my time in graveyards, mosques, talking to ghosts (and kissing hot Latinos), searching in other people's locked apartments or houses, and destroying school grounds, I think she wouldn't understand.

I went downstairs to see what Andy was making for breakfast because I was starving. Dopey and David were already seated at the table, which was surprising because I would have thought they would be sleeping in. I knew Sleepy wasn't going to be down here for sure, because he was still probably, well sleeping.

" Well hello, Suze. Did you sleep well?" Andy asked.

"I slept great. Oh and good morning everyone."

"Good morning Suze!" David said drunken with happiness and he looked happy to see me. I went over to him and squeezed his little cheeks. I always have a smile on my face whenever Doc's around. Brad, on the other hand, he never even took the time to acknowledge my presence while stuffing down his bacon.

What a jackass!

"So, are you guys ready?" Andy asked my stepbrothers while pushing his chair in and getting a paper towel to wipe his face.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked stupidly.

"Suze don't you remember," Andy asked like I'm suppose to remember everything he says. "Me and the boys are going to U.S. Naval Postgraduate School for a special California history show in Monterey for the weekend." Oh yeah! I remember now. The little history visits. It's going to be pretty boring with David in one ear and Andy in the other. I just don't understand why Dopey is going when he has no interest in history. I guess Andy making him go.

"Yeah, Suze," David said getting up from his chair and coming over to me. "You should come. It's going to be fun! Were going to visit the Custom House, the Stanton Center, and the Monterey Peninsula Museum of Art." He said jumping up and down like a three-year-old wanting ice cream.

"Well, I hope you historian freaks have a good time because I'm going to be busy this weekend." I said grabbing a piece of bacon and heading back upstairs.

"See ya!" I called back.

I decided to take a long hot shower and actually wash my now ugly hair. I choose to wear my cutout-back tank bathing suit with a bold pop-art print for my little outing with my best friends.

I changed my clothes in my bedroom for the first time in a while. I put on my matching mesh pareo, and sandals. I guess I'm going to have a great day and weekend since I'm actually matching and having a good hair day.

Wait.

Scratch that part about having a great weekend because I still have to come up with a plan to stop the two Barbie sluts.

Oh great, my weekend is screwed.

**A/N: **I hope you like it, sorry it's short but it's something! And please **REVIEW,** even if it's two words.

LenaMarie


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update. I just had really bad writer's block. And also school, someone should have told me high school was going to run my life. And last but not lease my crazy mommy, I've been running errands for her left and right. But still I'm updating.

And thank you to everyone who **reviews **my chapters, I love you guys!

Oh and… Am I the only one who hasn't read Twilight yet? Well, I can't afford the book right now so I go to Barns and Noble and I read it there. I'm up to chapter 7.

Chapter 14 

Yesterday I had fun with Adam and CeeCee. They are totally becoming my best-best friends (No, I haven't forgot about Gina, my best friend in the world). I didn't even know Adam had a boat. Well actually it was his parents boat that they just got last month, but everything was cool. We hung out just like the old times before I changed. It was really refreshing and cute to see CeeCee and Adam give each other hidden glances behind their backs. I guess I did have two perfect days to refresh me for whats heading my way tonight. On Thursday and Friday I:

Snapped back into reality

Apologize to my family and friends

Ditched Paul's sorry ass (Thank god!)

Helped Lori move on

Realized my heart belongs to Jesse and know one but Jesse

Had a pillow fight with Jesse

Made up with Jesse

Made out with Jesse

Remembered Andy, David, and Dopey were going away for the weekend, which is one less parent I have to lie too

Hung out with my best friends

Topped it all off with an apology to Father Dom and a explanation, well… it was the half-truth.

It wasn't my fault that I lied to a priest. It was Jesse's fault for me lying. He didn't trust me to tell him on my own. Which is so unfair. I don't want a husband who watches my every step.

Okay. Let me stop lying to myself, I would kill to have Jesse as my husband. I would walk a 1000-mile to just see him like that Michelle Branch song. I would listen to Yeah! Three million more times to just have him say _querida_.

I think everyone got the point. I am totally head over heels, if I ain't got you, crazy in love, caught up, walking on sunshine in love with Jesse de Silva.

Well I had Adam drop me off at school about late in the afternoon. Luckily he didn't ask me no questions like my mom would have done, I just explained I had to say sorry to Father D, because that was the truth.

I knocked on the good father's office door and he told me to come in.

"Well hello Susannah. You are the last person I would have expected to see on a non school day." He said peering at me through his glasses with those baby blues of his.

"I know. I just came here to personally apologize for my rude and weird behavior. It must have been something in the air" I chuckled a little and had a seat across his desk.

"That's alright Susannah. Everything is forgotten." He leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk. "So… Jesse told me you had something to talk to me about. Is something wrong?" Father Dominic asked with concern. You know, I could have killed Jesse that second, _again_ for opening his big beautiful mouth. Now I _have_ to tell Father Dom something.

Right on time to ruin something, Jesse appears on the left side Father Dom. I almost freaked and so did poor old Father D. I think he almost had a heart attack. Even though he gives poor defenseless old guys heart attacks I still love him.

"Good afternoon Susannah and Padre." He said with his arms crossed looking at me. He gave me a look that said; _did you tell him yet, so he can talk some sense into your sixteen-year-old stubborn head?_ - Well that's what it looked like he said. So I responded with a _Would you wait. I can't have you standing like that looking all sexy and stuff._

"Well, Father D. remember my bad influences? Regina and Lindsey? Well…they're crazy." _Way to put it Simon._

"What do you mean they're crazy, Susannah?" Father D. asked.

"I mean, behind the fake nails and plastic surgery they have a lot of anger in them."

"Susannah just get it out. We don't have time for fun and games. Just tell me this much, does this involve me bailing you out of jail?" Father Dominic asked with a serious face. How can he misjudge me like that? Like I was really in a gang and I do this very often?

"I'm surprise by you Father Dom." I gasped and played like I was amazed at this sudden news.

"Just answer the question Susannah." Jesse cut in patiently. Suddenly I felt like I had to get out of there quick so I can just go on with my life.

"Look at the time you guys." I said glancing at the clock on the wall that read 5:14. "I have to go." I picked up my things and ran out of the school.

I didn't have a ride so I started to walk the mile towards Regina's house. I made it there about 20 minutes later and I was surprised I still remembered where to go even thought I only been to her house once. This time in the driveway, I only saw two cars.

Great. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

**A/N: **Sorry I'm going so slowly but I'm trying. I'm not a writing type (I'm more of an actress) and I'm trying to deal with my other story and school. So anyway, **Review **if you're still reading. **Review!**

**LenaMarie**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey you guys! It's LenaMarie! I'm sorry my fanfic went on hiatus for four months but I was rarely home. Guess what! I finally finished Twilight! I got it from the library and I finished it all in four hours.

Okay back to the story…In case anyone forgot what happen in the last chapters, let me fill you in…Suze turned evil and turned her back on all the people she loves including Jesse. She goes to Paul for guidance. Suze also meets two 'Barbie Sluts' named Regina and Lindsey who are 'totally freaking hott'. They get into trouble…and Suze turns soft again. Suze makes up with everybody and everyone forgives her including Jesse. Regina wants to kill her father because he is a dirty pervert and Suze has to stop her. Now on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the mediator series or the mediator characters. I own Regina and Lindsey and other characters _I _made up.

**Chapter 15**

_Regina's POV: 11:05a.m _

I woke up with a start of a brand new day. Today is going to be a very special day. It's the beginning of the end. The end of the old dirty bastard who sleeps next door. Who happens to be my father. His name is Tom Moore. Age 37. Occupation: Doctor. Met a hot high school girl at a party while attending Yale University. Had a one-night stand with the hoe/aspiring lawyer. The hoe /aspiring lawyer ends up pregnant. The Yale student denies the beautiful baby girl for fives years. Marries the hoe that becomes the dumbest lawyer alive at age 26. Touches his only daughter on her 12th birthday. Daughter wishes him dead at age 35. Daughter finally getting justice with the help of her best friend at age 37.

Today is going to be very exciting. Although, I still don't know how I'm going to commit the perfect crime. Maybe Lindsey will have a bright idea.

Hah! That would be the day!

Maybe I should finally give my best friend the benefit of the doubt. Maybe I should let her speak more often when I'm not talking about myself. Maybe I should grow a mustache and date a woman.

Late morning sunlight filtered in through my lacy blue curtains covering the French doors. I stretched luxuriously on my bed. One of the doors was left open a little and I can smell tangy salt air and hear waves falling onto the shore. I'm so lucky I live in a big house, practically on the ocean.

I pushed back the sheet and light summer comforter I use and stood up enjoying another day in the life of Regina Moore. I did my early morning workout on my blue carpet admiring my beautiful slender body in the mirror directly across my bed.

After I was done I walked over to my small ornate desk, complete with Tweedy writing paper and a blue fountain pen. I picked up the pen and wrote down, _Regina is the most beautifulist girl in the world…she should be a super model! Day #94, Today is the day I get my just desserts! Today is the day Tom gets abolished. Uh…I think that's the word. Whatever._

I went inside the door that led to my private bathroom. I took a long bath in my bathtub and admired my painted pictures of mermaids on my ceiling.

When I was done I quickly got dressed. I decided to wear my crisp white shorts, a pale pink top, and matching pink flip- flops. I headed downstairs to the kitchen where I seen my mother eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. She passed the box over the marble table.

"Roxy, why don't you ever cook breakfast?" I questioned my mother. "Why can't we ever have a normal breakfast where the mom makes biscuits, sausages, or bacon once and a while?"

"Honey, if you don't want cereal just say so," She got up and walked over to the refrigerator, "I still have that fruit salad you loved from the other day."

"I don't want no damn fruit salad. I can't live off salad the rest of my life." I walked over to the refrigerator and gently pushed my mom away.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get your panties up in a bunch." She held up her hands in a 'I surrender' signal. I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, where's Tom?"

"Oh he got a call from the hospital. He should be home this evening." Roxanne checked her watch, "Oh shit, I almost forgot. I have to be at Monterey by 11:30. I guess I'll be a little late." A little? It was 11:44. She grabbed her jacket and briefcase and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Before she walked out the door, I had to ask her one last question.

"How did you become a lawyer?"

"To tell you the truth," she said seriously. "I don't know." And then she walked out and ran to her car.

_1:40p.m_

I'm bored in this damn house. I'm too excited to keep still. I wish Lindsey would hurry up and get here soon because I think I'm going to die of boredom. Swimming in the pool all day is not very fun anymore. I wish I had Suze's boyfriend's number so I can call him and invite him over so we can have a little 'chat'. Paul was totally hott and ugly Suze doesn't deserve him. Maybe later on after I handle my business, I'll look his number up in the phone book and holla at him. Maybe we can go up to my room and-

_We belong Together…_

I totally need to change my ringtone because they are totally killing that song on the radio. Or better yet, I'll write my own song…_When I left you stranded on the curb, You were not so beautiful, I'm too pretty for you, You belong in the Zoo._

I picked up my pink Baby Phat phone, "What?"

"Hey Baby" The familiar voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" I said to the _un-_familiar male voice.

"You know who this is." Riiiiiight. "Guess Baby."

"Uh…Bill?"

"No"

"Mark?"

"No."

"Uh…Paul?" I had to ask.

"Hell no. It's me Craig!"

"Ah…which one?"

"Your boyfriend!"

"I know it's _you_ Craig, silly!" Yeah right. "So…what do you want?"

"I wanted to know, did you want to go to the Cliffside Inn today?" Do I! I would love to go. This is just great. After I kill my father I'll go with Craig to the restaurant which would make a perfect alibi!

"Of course I'll go. And only if I make that a double date with Lindsey and her boyfriend. I want you to meet her."

"Okay, I guess." He sounded disappointed. Oh well! "What time should I pick you up?"

"I'll call you to let you know, Okay. Hugs and kisses." I hung up the phone and finished drying myself. Today is the perfect day for a murder.

**A/N: **Sorry to cut it so short, I have to go. I hope you like it. It's one of my favorite chapters. So **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

LenaMaire


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanksfor all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Keep up the good work. I hope everyone likes that I'm doing a day in the life of Regina and Lindsey.

**Chapter 16 **

_Lindsey's POV: 4:28a.m_

Sneaking back into my house is not very fun. It's dark and I keep tripping over stuff that shouldn't even be on the floor.

Like the coffee table,

My right foot,

That ugly looking plant that keeps staring at me.

I'm pretty much accident-prone. And I think I'm sick. That's why I had to leave early from my boyfriend, Michael's jumping party. Well…not 'boyfriend' exactly. I don't have a boyfriend even though Michael may think otherwise. A boyfriend to me is a guy who you can trust and talk all night with. Someone you can hold hands with walking down the halls of your high school. A boyfriend is your sweetheart.

I don't have sweethearts. I have guys who are hot, guys I can kiss and touch whenever I feel like it. A guy who doesn't complain when they see me with another man the next day. Someone more like a one night stand. But Michael is more than that; he's a four-night stand

On the way up the stairs to my bedroom, I doubled over. I felt a sharp pain in my head. Waiting a few moments, I continued up the stairs to my room at the end of the hall. Pausing at the doorway, I noticed my little sister reading on _my _bed, in _my _room.

"Amy, why the hell are you reading in my room in the dark at this time of day?" I questioned weakly but steady enough for her to know that I mean business. I leaned against the doorway trying to focus on her face.

"Why the hell are you walking in the house at 4:30 in the morning?" She responded gazing at me through her wired framed glasses. "I don't assume you were out buying milk, right?"

"Very funny retard." Although my 10-year-old sister is far from retarded, that was the quickest come back I could think of at the moment. My sister is the smartest person I know. She's already in the 7th grade. I wish I could have skip two grades, but I'm not smart enough, and I'm too lazy to get my fat ass to school on time so that's out of the question. Strangely enough, my sickness wore off.

"So where were you?" Amy said sliding off my bed and putting her book- I mean my _Coldest Winter Ever _book back on it's shelf. "Were you out doing Daniel or is this week Will? I'm serious; you really need to make up your mind. You don't want to end up a golddigging hoe with HIV. Now do you?"

"First of all, this week is Michael and for your information, I'm not going to end up a hoe with HIV. Every guy I've been with is clean." I stated.

"Whatever, once a hoe always a –" That's when I gagged. I was to my bathroom in two seconds flat.

Disembodied hands held my hair, and stroke my arm while I puked all of my late night snacks into my toilet. I felt extremely loved, in a detached sort of way. The nausea passed, and my head cleared.

"Do you want to stand in front of the AC while I get a wet washcloth to put on your end?" My sister asked.

"Sure" I said weakly. I made my way over to my air conditioner and put it on high. The fresh air was very smoothing. Amy came back with the washcloth and helped me to my bed.

"Where did you go this morning? Did you go to a party and eat something inky?" She examined.

"Why are you tryin to be mom?"

"I'm just trying to help Lindsey," She said staring down at me while I went under my summer comforter Regina gave me. "And besides, you shouldn't hang around Regina. She is an absolute bad influence on you."

"Oh thanks for the great advice _mom_. And for your information Regina wasn't with me today, I was with Michael." I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, they are practically the same person," Amy took off her glasses and yawned. "Anyway I have to go to sleep. One thing I like about Regina is her father," I groaned.  
"At 1:00, I'm going to the hospital to see Dr. Moore to learn some stuff that you probably wouldn't understand."

"Yeah whatever. Like I give a flying monkey's ass." I turned over to face my window, which gave the beautiful view of the Mission Academy and the ocean at night. "Just enjoy your last visit with Dr. Moore" I added with a smirk.

"Yeah Okay. I'll open this window for you. Goodnight." My sister exited my room and didn't seem to notice my last comment.

_12:24 p.m._

I awoke the next day feeling wonderful. Well…technically it's the same day. But whatever. I lay in the bed for moment and discovered that I was ravenously hungry. I began to get out of bed and I nearly knocked heads with my mother.

"Oh dear! I was just about to wake you up. Amy told me your head hurtled last night, I'm sorry I wasn't here to take care of you. I was out gossiping with the girls. I didn't get home until one thirty. How are you feeling today?" She asked with concern.

"Actually, mum, I feel great. I'm starving, it's like I skipped dinner yesterday, but I know I didn't. " I stretched. " I totally have a craving for pickles, you know. With peanut butter or something. All I know is I just have to eat."

"Now that's the spirit. You can have brunch." She guided me out my door towards the stairs. "You know, all this talk about pickles and peanut butter reminds me when I was pregnant with Amy. But surely you're not pregnant. I know you too well. You probably just have mono like you sister declared." I can't be pregnant _again_. It's just not possible. I'll just talk to Regina about it soon.

_2:02 p.m. _

Yawn I'm bored. I tried watching TRL but as soon as that gay guy came on, I turned off the TV. I should go to the pharmacy to get an EPT home pregnancy test, but I'm too lazy to get off the leather couch.

There is no one in this house to talk too. My sister is at the hospital. My mom is the co owner of the Pebble Beach Resort thingy so she should be there. And my dad is a real estate agent so I really don't know where he's at. I'm just alone in the house with nothing to do. Maybe I should hang out with one of my loser friends. Regina is out of the question. I'll see enough of her if we're thrown in jail. I'll most likely go to her house at 3:30 so we can organize. All my other friends at school are just too stupid, Amy is right; I really should straighten up. This whole thing with Dr. Moore is totally ludicrous. Suze is right, this is crazy. I have to stop this. I have to call Suze.

I picked up the phone to dial her number but my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and it was Regina. She probably needs some help in putting her fake nail back on.

"Hello?"

"Like Oh my god, you won't believe what happened! My boyfriend just called and gave us the perfect alibi!" She sounded really excited.

"What boyfriend? Bill or Mark?"

"No," She said angrily like I was supposed to keep up. "Craig you loser. Craig is taking me, you and what's-his-face, to the Cliffside Inn! Isn't that like, totally awesome!" I can practically just see her jumping up and down.

"Yeah but…"

"Oh, don't even flake out on me, this far. Don't be like Suzie. You are my best friend in the entire universe, you can't leave me. And anyways you sweared on the Hello Kitty handbook, so you just _can't_ back down now. You're under oath." I am her BFF but this is just wrong…

"I know, I know. I can't back down on Hello Kitty. I'll be there. I'll be at your house around 3:30."

"No you're suppose to be here _like _now!" She screamed.

"I'll get there when I get there." I hung up the phone. She's getting me pissed. I walked over to the home entertainment center and turned on the radio.

_We Belong Together…_

Ugh! I hate this song. They totally killedit. I kicked the stereo.

Regina better be nice. Because her little plan can easily backfire.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you'd liked it. It's one of the best chapters. Now its time for your part…**Review, Review, **and** Review! **


End file.
